Love So Sweet
by xxxxXAnimeloverXxxxx
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has 6 lovers each unique in there own way. But the 2 things his lovers have in common himself and they are vampires. They all love and want to protect one human kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

love So Sweet

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke, nor its characters. All rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Warning: boy x boy, multiple lovers and some oocness.

Kuroko Tetsuya has 6 lovers each unique in there own way. But the 2 things his lovers have in common himself and they are vampires. They all love and want to protect one human kuroko.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Give me your opinion so read and review.

Chapter 1

A boy with powder blue hair and eyes to match had just left his school. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. He held no presence in the public barely anybody notices him, except his lovers. His six lovers who are all vampires, he loves them all and they all love him. They say after having had a taste of his blood nothing else could satisfy their hunger. And he could only make them feel whole and loved. The same could be said about them, except for the hunger part for now. Kuroko had a plan and agreement with his lovers. This agreement is when Kuroko is the same human age as them he will be turned. Right now his lovers are 19 and he is only 17.

"Haaaa!" Kuroko sighed heavily. Today's practice had been tough. It was doubled do to their coach having the belief that they needed it for the game against *Rakuzen*.

_"I wonder how they're doing." _Kuroko thoughts drifted to his lovers. But little did he know that one of his lovers had come to fetch him.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise his blonde hair and practically gold eyed loved came screaming over and nearly tackled him to the ground.

"Kise-kun please be careful. We nearly went to the ground. We could have gotten hurt." Kuroko tried to get through Kise's thick skull that for now be was breakable with enough force.

"Im sorry Kurokocchi I just missed you so much." Kise whined.

"Its only been a few hours since I last saw you. And what are you doing here any ways?" Kuroko questioned.

"Well my photo shoot ended early so I thought it would have been better to pick you up instead of you walking all the way home." Kise explained. "Aside from that where's my kiss? I came all the way here to pick you up and I don't get a thank you kiss, nor a 'I missed you' kiss?" Making a pouty smoochy face.

Kuroko being shorter stood on his tip toes, while Kise bent down. And there lips touched. The kiss was sweet and filled with love, but soon it was turned into a lust filled kiss. Kise parted his lips and licked Kuroko's lower lips asking for entrance, Kuroko slowly opened his mouth and Kise slipped his tongue in. The kiss went from sweet and simple in front of Kuroko's school to a full blown make out session. As there tongues messaged one another they had forgotten about their surroundings. Kuroko opened his eyes to see Kise's closed eyes, only to look around to remember where they were. Kuroko pulled away, Kise following his lips. But Kuroko stopped him.

"Kise-kun where in front of my school wait until we're home". Kuroko pointed out.

"Fine but you're gonna help me with a few problems I'm having when we do Ku-ro-ko-cchi" Kise said with lust and hunger. So they got in Kise's car and speed off.

Time skip

A resounding click went through out the house. As Kuroko walked through the door with a hungry and horney Kise behind him. As soon as the front door was closed Kise threw Kuroko over his shoulder in turn caused Kuroko to drop all of his stuff on the floor and speed them upstairs to his bedroom. Kise bedroom was almost completely differnt from his personality. His bedroom walls are blue, some of the art pieces he has kuroko finds beautiful like the one near the window its of a change of season in a park. The trees change from season to season summer to spring to fall and fall to winter . To others it was a cliche but to kuroko it signified life. the dull green being summer and birth. the bright green being the prime of life. And falls orange and falling leaves mean a maturity in your self and a slowing in your life and making everyday matter. And winter the all leaves on the ground brown and dying. the leaves being memories and loved ones. Sure you would have to look deep in to see the meaning but its there. Back to the room Kise bed was a king sheets tan blankets tan and pillows tan. His desk white with a gold laptop on it. Dresser nearly the same except for the pictures of himself kuroko and his friends on it.

"Kurokocchi I'm hungry." Kise stated in Kuroko's ear while asking for permission as well.

"Go ahead Kise-kun" was Kuroko's reply.

Kise moved his head from Kuroko's ear to his neck. Kise licked his fangs and bite into kuroko's neck. Kise sucked till the blood pooled in his mouth. To Kuroko it was painful at first but it subsided as Kise's hand slide down to the hem of is shirt. He slipped his hand up Kuroko's shirt and pinched his nipple. Kuroko took one of his free hands which had been at his side, to grab Kise manhood and started to message it through his pants. Kise moaned into Kuroko's neck. He pulled back and licked the blood from Kuroko's neck and his lips. Just as Kuroko was taking Kise's pants off Momoi's yelling voice could be heard.

"Tetsu-kuuuuun!" Momoi yelled

Kuroko took a step back from Kise. Looking apologetically at. It wasn't that he didn't wat to continue, he just found it rude to completely ignore his other lover to continue on with their activities. He loved Kise but he also loved his other lovers.

" Sorry Kise-kun but this will have to wait for later." Kuroko said before walking away.

As Kuroko had walked down the steps of the mansion he shared with his lovers. As Kuroko stepped off the last step he was once again nearly tackled to the ground this time by his pink haired, saphire eyed lover. Who was just as loud as his blonde lover.

"Momoi-chan please be careful we could have fallen to the ground and got hurt." Kuroko once again hinted to him be fragile, compared to them. Its like these two were ferternal. They look nothing alike but act exactly the same.

"Opps. My bad Tetsu-kun. I was just so excited to see you" Momoi said all giddy. And as if mimicking Kise "Where's my welcome home kiss?". Making almost the exactly same face as Kise.

Kuroko leaned down and gave Momoi a sweet and love filled kiss. Completely different from the kiss with Kise earlier.

"I love you Tetsu-kun." Momoi said.

"I love you Momoi-chan" Kuroko said

As if out of no where Kise came up behind Kuroko and gave him a hug.

"I love you to Kurokocchi" Kise whispered in Kuroko's ear

"As I love you" Kuroko whispered back. They stayed in that love filled hug for what felt like hours.

Time skip

It was about 7 o'clock. This is about the time that his four other lovers got of work. His tan lover Aomine Daiki is a private investigator, this being good cause he never truely meets face to face with his clients. With all the new technology he emailed important files and evidence, and spoke over the phone to his clients. They would never see him never age. Now his other lovers didn't pick the best jobs to keep the secrete. His red headed and most dominating lover Akashi Seijuro is the ceo of Teiko Corp. His purple haired childish lover Atsushi Murasakibara is a pastry chef but he had a friend he could trust with the secrete. so he cooks and the friend delivers the tasty treats. Next his green headed lover Shintaro Midorima is a doctor but he only works at a small practice that he owns but he work with other doctors, so he could quit now and still make money from it. Now his blonde lover was the most exposed he's a male model. He was in serious trouble when Akashi found out, Akashi said he could only hold that job for 5 years and then it would be over he would have to hide for many years after, even if they moved. And Momoi is a personal trainer. She's really good , she's known to push her clients hard but the results are astounding.

Speaking of his other four walked in at the same time. It odd to watch them all together, there hair colors when they're all together are like a walking rainbow.

"Testu, I missed you" Aomine said giving kuroko a quick loving kiss

"Kuroko, Its nice to see you after our time apart" he gave Kuroko a peck on the lips, trying to act like he didn't miss Kuroko as much as the others missed him.

"Kuro-chin I missed you, want some chocolate chip cookies" Murasakibara said giving Kuroko a kiss on the head and then the lips.

"No thank you Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko said

"Tetsuya, I missed you and I want a kiss" Akashi said in a hungry and loving voice.

Kuroko leaned up the 4 inch difference and waited for Akashi to meet him half way. Which he did and the kiss wasn't quick like the others. He was going to pull back but Akashi held his head in place.

It started with their lips smashed against on another, to Akashi's tongue in Kuroko's mouth. It was a kiss with an explosion of feelings. Lust, hunger, love, and passion.

Kuroko was able to pull back and blush when he caught sight of all his lovers looking at them.

"I'll go start dinner" Kuroko said swiftly, rushing toward the kitchen.

As Kuroko walked int o the kitchen everyone decided to get ready for dinner. But before going up stairs Murasakibara spoke to Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin what are we having" He asked.

"Tekkadon" Kuroko replied.

Murasakibara seemed satisfied with that, as he had walked away.

About 30 minutes later everyone emerged for dinner. Akashi dressed in a red yukata. Murasakibara in purple pajiama pants and a white shirt. Midorima in green and orange plaid pajiama pants with a white tank top. Kise in powder blue sweats and a yellow shirt. Aomine in black sweats and no shirt. And Momoi in one of Kuroko's white sleeping shirts and a pair of pink sleeping shorts. Kuroko put the last bowl on the table.

"Well dinner is served" Kuroko said.

They ate dinner and all went to sleep Kuroko to his own room but today they agreed Kise would stay with him. 

*Authors note: I know it short but its my first fanfic and I wasn't sure where to start. Also this is an AU. GOM won't be in school. Lemons will probably start next chapter.

Feel free to review. Please try to forgive any spelling errors. I'm going to try to make a prequal. That will explain how they meet and what not. But i'm gonna have to what to see how this does.


	2. Chapter 2

Love So Sweet

Thank you for those who reviewed, followed and faved the story I really appreciate it. And i'm gonna try to update any chance I get.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke, nor its characters. All rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Warning: boy x boy, multiple lovers and some oocness. And sexual content.

Kuroko Tetsuya has 6 lovers each unique in there own way. But the 2 things his lovers have in common himself and they are vampires. They all love and want to protect one human kuroko.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Give me your opinion so read and review.

Chapter 2

Its 6 am and Kuroko was supposed to get up and start making breakfast, but right now he was being groped by his blonde lover. Kise's muscled but lean body hovering over Kuroko's. They were making out in Kise's bed tongue's wrestling in lust. Kise's right hand on his right ass cheek squeezing it, his left hand holding himself up. While Kuroko's hands were on his toned chest, his left moving down to Kise's sweat pants. When he reach the hem of Kise's pants he used his pinkie to lift it and snake his hands down his pants, and under his boxers.

"Mmmmmm Kurokocchi" Kise moaned. As Kuroko wraped his fingers around Kise's cock.

"Kise-kun does this feel good" Kuroko asked. As he started stroking Kise's cock.

"Kami yes." Kise said in labored breaths. Soon Kise was in frenzy mode. He pulled his shirt, pants and boxers off. " Kurokocchi take your cloths off"

Kuroko obeyed and stripped quickly wanting it just as bad as Kise. A minute later Kuroko was on his hands and knee's in front of Kise stroking and sucking his member, while Kise had inserted his middle finger into Kuroko's ass.

Kuroko's mouth was on the head of Kise's manhood. His right hand moving swiftly up and down the base of Kise's manhood, his hand movements slowed then halted. He then started to move his head up and down giving Kise one of his 'mind blowing', blow jobs.

As Kuroko bobbed his head Kise bit his lip, his fangs piercing lips.

"Aaah. Tetsuyacchi deeper, take my dick deeper into your mouth" Kise moaned loudly.

"Mmmhmm"(Ok..) Kuroko replied.

As requested Kuroko took Kise's dick further into his mouth untill he was deep throating him. As Kuroko worked on him, Kise had add a second finger stretching him.

"Mmmmm." Kuroko moaned around Kise's manhood, As his G-spot had been struck.

_"Found it."_ Kise thought. He added a third finger and started to scissor him. As he was being fingered Kuroko's movements got faster. His head moving up and down so fast he thought he was going to get whip-lash. Kise groaned as he neared the edge.

"Thats it Tetsuyacchi sucker a little harder." Kuroko did as he was told. "Yes. Kami yes. Almost there. Fuck!" Kise groaned out as he came in Kuroko's mouth. Most of his semen went down Kuroko's throat, only a little went into his mouth, with a dribble of come down the left corner of his lips.

"Ahh!" Kise struck Kuroko's prostate several more times, enough to get him close to the edge and be pushed straight off the cliff of ultimate bliss.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Ryouta-kun!" Kuroko yelled out in absolute euphoria. Kuroko collapsed in front of Kise.

"I love you Kurokocchi." Kise said with so much love.

"I love you too Kise-kun." Kuroko said with just as much love.

**Time skip**

Loud noisy foot steps could be heard through out the house. But it was doubled to the five in the kitchen considering they were vampires. All of them wincing with each stomp.

"Boy Tetsu-kun sure is rather loud this morning." Momoi remarked.

"Yeah well what did you expect, the idiot is making him run late." Aomine added.

"I guess that means we won't get any of Kuro-chin's sweet blood for breakfast." Murasakibara commented unappealed by this.

"Its likely he won't have time for breakfast himself, not that I care or anything." Midorima added with hidden concern.

"All of you shut up you're making my headache worse." Akashi said irritated.

See because of their 'Great hearing' they had heared Kise and Kuroko this morning. But they're use to hearing and seeing each other have sex with Kuroko. Shit they often have orgies, with Kuroko being the center of their attention. And not that they would admit it but they got off, even releasing a load or two. But thats not the problem, after Kise and Kuroko had their time together which consisted of an amazing blow job and some great finger fucking, and after 35 minutes worth of cuddling, Kuroko had finally relized the time and freaked. He jumped out of bed yelling how he was gonna be late for school. But to them it was like a mega phone was put right up next to their ear and screaming.

"_Damn some of Kuroko's blood would have cured this in an instant."_Akashi thought as he rubbed his temples.

Kuroko came rushing down the stairs and grabbed one of the blueberry muffins Murasakibara had made last night for today's and started to grab his school and practice bag and was about to head out the door when he remembered his lovers.

"Oh sorry almost forgot." Kuroko rushed back to the kitchen. Went to Akashi first and kissed him on the temple then pecked him on the lips. Then he went to Murasakibara who was next to Akashi sitting infront of their island counter and pecked him on the lips to.

"Thank you for the muffin Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said before rushing to Midorima pecking him on the lips as well, Then Aomine, and then Momoi.

"I love you all see later." Kuroko said as he head for the front door. He opened the front door exited and closed, and just like that he was off to school.

Akashi touched his temple once more. _"The headaches gone"_. Akashi chuckled Kuroko really is an angle.

"Whats funny Akashicchi." Kise said as he walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked over to Kise.

"Oh nothing Ryouta, just your demise." Akashi said with a smirk.

"What but I didn't do anything." Kise whined.

"But you did because you couldn't control yourself you made Tetsuya late." Akashi said.

"Wha- I didn't mean to, he was just so sexy" Kise whined once more.

"Yes well now because of your stupidity we all have to go to work running off nothing but human food" Akashi glared.

The others left a terrified Kise with a terrifiying Akashi to go get ready for work. Also they really didn't want to see their leader punish Kise for being an inconvience for Kuroko but for them as well.

**Time skip and location change**

"Ne. Kuroko why were you late?" One Kagami Taiga asked.

Kuroko looked at Kagami "I got caught up having a little 'Fun' with my boyfriend" Kuroko said seriously.

"Aww. Come on too much information." Kagami yelled out.

"What you asked." Kuroko dead panned.

"Well you could of lied and said you woke up late or something." Kagami stressed.

"But I was always taught never to lie, unless its necessary." Kuroko shrugged. Kagami just stared at him for a few minutes, then he decided to change the subject.

"So after school you wanna practice for a bit, then go to maji burger" Kagami asked.

"Sure." Kuroko said.

_"I can get a vanilla milk shake. Awesome" _Kuroko thought

**Location change**

Akashi right now is sitting behind his desk staring at one of his former friends Haizaki Shogo. Haizaki had for years been with the Generation of Mircales, he stood with them in times of battle against other vampires and times of peace. But that had changed over time. It started when Kise had just become a vampire and a member of the Gom. Haizaki didn't like Kise, he felt that Kise didn't have to fight for his place in the GOM. Haizaki himself had to fight off newly created vampires to prove himself, nearly died everytime but he was accepted by them after. Kise only had to fight with them and gain their trust to join, no near death or any of the other crap he had to put up with. Slowly Haizaki grew bitter. Any time another coven challenged them Haizaki put them all in danger, he would at the coven. He would mange to kill only one or two then they would all go at, but the GOM would save him. After a couple of years nobody could take his ignorance any more, and he was left to fend for him self. After a year of them having left him they found out he was the cause of the covens challenging them.

"What can I do for you Shogo Haizaki?" Akashi asked calmly.

"Nothing I just wanted to see an old friend, I heard you had settled here a few years back." Haizaki said with a smirk.

"Shogo you know we're not friends after what you did back then." Akashi said in a serious tone.

Haizaki chuckled darkly. "I was just trying to show you how weak Kise is. You all were blinded by his 'ability'."

"No. You couldn't see past your worry and jealousy that Kise was better then you and you feared losing your spot in the coven"

Haizaki glared. " I was never worried or jealous of that pretty boy. The only thing he can do is copy other people's abilities."

"See Shogo you can only see the small picture. Kise holds the ability to take the person's ability away for a short time and use it. Same as yours, but he's better at it than you. And you know that but you wont acknowledge it, cause when you do Kise will have beat you." Akashi explained.

"Fuck you Akashi. I'm better than that pretty boy and you. You're the worried one, you're scared that one day, i'll kill you and the rest of them." Haizaki said in a matter of fact tone while standing up heading for the door.

"You know I was wondering what has you staying here? You never liked small towns. What was it that you use to say? Oh yeah the more populated the more you blend in. Why would you stay some where less populated? Hmm maybe you found a mate." Haizaki smirked.

Akashi tensed a little, but kept his cool. "No I was hoping, you would have stopped stalking us if you couldn't find us. Now get out." Akashi said.

"Ha! Sure Seijuro, i'll leave. But I will see around." And with that Haizaki was gone.

Akashi sighed heavily.

"_Shit! if Haizaki finds out about Tetsuya then he will surely do something to" _Akashi thought.

**Time skip and location change**

Right now its about 6 o'clock and Kuroko and Kagami had just finished practice, and were at Maji burger.

"Say Kuroko what is it like having all those lovers?" Kagami asked. Kuroko had long ago told Kagami about his multiple lovers. Kagami was skeptical at first but didn't care in the end as long as Kuroko was happy and he continued to play and stay his partner in basketball than he could do whatever. But he didn't know his lovers were vampires and it would stay that way.

"Stressful at times, but really nice most of the time." Kuroko tried to explain. "I love them all so much. They're all different but I love them all the same."

As Kuroko was saying all this Kagami stared at his face. One expression came across Kuroko's face one of absolute love.

"I see." Kagami said looking away.

As Kagami eat is mountain of burgers and Kuroko had his favorite vanilla shake they were oblivious to the black with a red line running across the car pull up and a guy standing at 6'4 with midnight black hair get out.

"Tetsu." Aomine called.

Kuroko turned around. "Oh Aomine-kun have you come to pick me up?"

"Yeah. I kind of figured that today had been tiring for you." Aomine said

"Thanks. Ok. bye Kagami-kun see you at school tomorrow." Kuroko said.

"Yeah see you Kuroko" Kagami said.

Kuroko and Aomine walked out to Aomine's car. Aomine walked Kuroko around the car and opened the door for him.

"Thank you Aomine." Kuroko thanked him.

"Let me take your bags." Aomine offered and took them and put them in the trunk. He walked around to the drivers side got in, started the car and took off down the road.

Aomine reached his left hand over to Kuroko. He took Kuroko's hnd in his own knitted them together and brought them in the middle of the.

"I missed you Kuroko. And I love you." Aomine told Kuroko.

"I missed you and I love you too." Kuroko said. He looked over at Aomine. "What wrong?"

"I am really hungry" Aomine replied.

"Oh. Well if your hungry pull the car over into the next ally you see. And i'll let you feed" was all Kuroko had to say before Aomine made a sharp turn. Kuroko looked around and indeed they were in an ally.

Aomine pulled his seat back as far as it could go and unbluckled his and Kuroko's seat belts. He pulled Kuroko over into his lap. He kissed Kuroko's lips, then his cheek, neck, collar bone. But when he reach Kuroko's shoulder he bit into. Kuroko leaned his right side of his head onto Aomine's left. He turned his face into Aomine's hair and kissed repeatedly in a loving manner. Aomine was sucking a large amount of blood and swallowing.

_"Tetsu taste so good sweet but not to sweet and just a little bit salty." _Aomine thought

"Mmmmm." Aomine moaned.

Kuroko could feel Aomine getting hard underneath him. He pulled his face back and looked at Aomine's face. Aomine's eyes were closed, but his eye brows were pulled together in pleasure. Aomine pulled away from Kuroko's shoulder. Bringing his left index finger up to his neck, wiping up the dripping blood then licked his neck to heal the wound. Aomine brought his left hand up from Kuroko's right hand up to Kuroko's head pulling him down into a heated kiss. Kuroko started to grinned onto Aomine's hardening manhood.

"Ah. Kuroko" Aomine pulled back.

Kuroko leaned back and unbuttoned Aomine's black button up shirt. And Aomine started to unbuckle, unbutton and unzip Kuroko's pant. After which he pulled them down past his ass.

Kuroko ran his pale hands up Aomine's stomach, up his abs, and then across his his broad chest. And Aomine reached across to the dash board and pulled out a bottle of lube. He applied some to 2 of his fingers, and brought them down to Kuroko hole and pushed them in.

"Ah!" Kuroko jolted up.

Aomine started to thrust his fingers into Kuroko. Squishing noises could be heard throught the car.

"Kuroko touch me as well." Aomine requested

Kuroko brought his hands down to Aomine's khaki's and undid them. His hand dove into his boxers and massaged Aomine's dick before he set it free. He set a rythm slow up and down movements.

"Haaa. That feels great." Aomine groaned out. Kuroko used his other hand to massage Aomine's balls. Soon Kuroko hands pace had increased. Kuroko's hand went up so fast that it was probably a blurr. He was in a heat kiss with Aomine. He was being stretched and he was jacking Aomine off. Aomine deemed Kuroko stretched enough to pull his fingers out.

"Are you ready Kuroko?" Aomine asked

"Yes." Replied Kuroko.

Aomine pushed into the sweet heaven.

"Mmmm!" Kuroko bit his lip not wanting to be to loud.

Aomine once again had his eye brows knitted together.

"Shit Kuroko how do you mange to stay so tight." Aomine moaned out.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Aomine's head and his head rested on top of it as Aomine started to thrust into him.

"Ahh. Aomine." Kuroko moaned out cause Aomine found his special spot, pushing back down against Aomine. At this point Aomine lost any semblance of control and became the animal he is.

"Grrrr" Aomin growled out. "Fuck I don't know how much longer I can last."

The thrust were so rough and fast the car was starting to fog over and and the car was bouncing so much that you would have to be blind not to notice and even then.

thrust. "Me either. Ahh!" thrust.

"Say my name. Mmmm!"thrust,thrust.

"Ao-" Kuroko started but was inturpted by one particularly rough thrust into his prostate.

"No my first name" thrust.

"Daiki!" Kuroko yelled out with one last thrust as he came all over Aomine's chest.

As Kuroko's heat tightened Aomine lost it all.

"Fuck! Testuya!" Aomine pulled Kuroko down on his cock one last time then he came deep within Kuroko.

Kuroko pulled himself off of Aomine and went back to his seat panting. Aomine panting just the same.

After about 5 minutes of this they finally calmed down enough to fix themselves. Kuroko pulled his pants back up, zipped em', buttoned em', and buckled em'. Aomine put his now soft member back in his boxers, did the same as thing as Kuroko. Then he grabbed two tissue on for Kuroko one for himself, he wiped himself clean then buttoned up his shirt and tucked it back in. Kuroko used his tissue to wipe the come off his shirt.

"I love you Tetsu" Aomine said leaning over and gently kissing Kuroko.

Kuroko kissed back. "I love you to Aomine-kun." Kuroko said back.

**To be continued...**

Ok so what did you guys think. My first lemon and lime. Hope they suite your guys taste. Haizaki is the antaganist, he will be mentioned in the next chapter just not much about the same as this chapter. I'm gonna start planning the prequal. Also I'm thinking of later on in the fic adding Kagami to be one of Kuroko's lovers I'll make a poll so go and vote when you get a chance. so yeah review and thanks for reading. Lastly im not sure how the beta thing works but I could use a beta who can explain how it works and wants to help me. And try to forgive my grammar errors. thanks and see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Love So Sweet

Thank you for those who reviewed, followed and faved the story I really appreciate it. And i'm gonna try to update any chance I get.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke, nor its characters. All rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Warning: boy x boy, multiple lovers and some oocness. And sexual content.

Kuroko Tetsuya has 6 lovers each unique in there own way. But the 2 things his lovers have in common himself and they are vampires. They all love and want to protect one human kuroko.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Give me your opinion so read and review.

Chapter 3

By the time Kuroko and Aomine got home everyone else had arrived, bathed and Murisakibara had made Ramen for dinner and a delicious chocolate chocolate cake for after dinner.

"Neeee. What took you so long Kuro-chin, Aomine-chin?" Murisakibara questioned.

"We got caught up having sex in my car." Aomine said bluntly.

Akashi glared at him. "You need to be careful Aomine you two could've been seen." Akashi said. But thats not what he was worried about, he was worried about Haizaki.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, even Kuroko. Akashi was known to be a sexual demon, he and Kuroko have had sex in so many public places they all lost count.

"What? But Akashicchi you do it-" Kise stopped mid sentence cause of the glare he received from the person he was speaking to. Akashi looked at every vampire in the room giving them a look, the look telling them that they needed to talk, and soon.

"Ok. Geez. No need to get all weird and stuff now." Aomine said.

They all ate dinner silently. After which Kuroko went up to take a shower while his lovers stayed down stairs to clean and have a talk.

"We have a problem." Akashi started.

"what". Midorima asked before anybody else could.

"Haizaki is back." he paused letting it set in and let everybody react.

"Whaaa!" Momoi screamed

"Shit." Aomine cursed

"Haizaki? I'll kill him" Murasakibara said completely out of character.

Midorima gripped his lucky iteam so hard, that the stuffing could come out of the little cats head.

"How do you know Akashicchi" Kise asked in all seriousness.

"He came to see me today. But thats besides the point. We need to be careful he's still bitter about the past. And he might be planning to do something, what? I don't know. But we have to make sure he doesn't find out about Tetsuya." Akashi said in a tense voice.

Everybody nodded the head in agreement and understanding.

**Time skip**

**Kuroko x Momoi lemon**

_"I wonder what they're doing?" _Kuroko thought

_"They seem like it was something important. I wonder what it is?" _

Just as he had finished drying his hair, he heard the door creak open.

"Tetsu-kun." Momoi called. When she looked up at Kuroko she blushed. He was butt naked. Don't get her wrong she's seen Kuroko naked before and she loved seeing his naked body, but everytime she see's him in the nude she gets all hot and horney.

"Yes Momoi-chan?" Kuroko questioned.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhh." Momoi just stood there enthralled. Having forgotten why she had originally came up.

Kuroko dropped his towel and walked toward Momoi. He smirked as he wrapped his arms around he waist.

"Whats wrong Momoi-chan? You look so flustered." Kuroko said as he kissed her lips lustfully.

She pushed them both toward the bed. She land on top of him. His erection pressed against her center. She leaned down and started to makeout with him.

"Mmmm. Tetsu can I have a some of that oh so sweet blood of yours?" Momoi asked.

"Yes." Kuroko replied.

Momoi leaned down and pressed her mouth to his pulse, her fangs piercing the skin.

"Ha Momoi!"

"Mmmm."

She sucked out mouth fulls.

_"Tetsu-kun's blood is amazing."_ she thought as she looked up at Kuroko to see his eyes half-lid. She took one last swig before pulling back.

"Tetsu-kun I want you. Now." Momoi whispered in is ear.

When she finished speaking he flipped them over. He was now in between her legs, Rubbing himself into her.

"Ahhh Tetsu-kun!" Momoi shuddered.

Kuroko undressed himself and Momoi. When they were both completely nude, he moved his hand down to her bundle of nerves. He felt how wet she was, he rubbed her.

"Haaa!" Momoi gasped. "Tetsu-kun I want you in me. Now!"

Kuroko pulled his fingers away, and grabbed his member. He brought it to her core and pushed in.

"Momoi-chan!" Kuroko gasped at how good he felt right now.

He started to thrust. Moaning and skin slapping could be heard.

"Haaa! Satsuki!" Kuroko moaned ramming into her nearing his orgasm.

"Tetsuya!" Momoi screamed as she came.

Kuroko pulled out stroked himself till he came to.

He flopped down next to her and started to be pulled into sleep.

"I love you Tetsu-kun." Momoi said pulling the blanket over their naked bodies.

"Mhmhmhm." (I love you to.) Kuroko mumbled. In return Momoi giggled, she then placed her head on his chest and they both fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Its saturday about 10:30 and Kuroko was moving around the kitchen prepaing breakfast. He looked through the fridge seeing that they were running low on food, and the only breakfast iteam they have left is eggs.

_"Hmm. I guess i'll just make pancakes. Then i'll go to the store, to restock the fridge" _Kuroko thought. He then gave a low chuckle. "_For vampires they sure do eat alot of human food._"

Kuroko got to work making the pancakes from scratch. About 20 minutes later Kuroko was setting the table when Akashi entered in his usual yukata.

"Mmm. Smells delicious Tetsuya." Akashi walked up and hugged Kuroko from behind. "But not as delicious as you." Akashi said nibbling on Kuroko's neck.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko gasped. And just as Akashi was about to bit into Kuroko's neck Murasakibara walked.

"Kuro-chin." Murasakibara whinned. "What are you cooking? It smells amazing."

"Yeah Tetsu." Aomine said walking in with Kise, Momoi, and Midorima following behind.

"Pancakes." Kuroko answered.

Everyone sat down and started eating. The room was quiet for about 3 minutes till Kise opened his mouth.

"Nee. Kurokocchi what are you doing today?"

Kuroko looked up. "Well I plan to go to the store to get more food, seeing as we're running low." Kuroko answered.

"Oh." Was all Kise said. "Well I have a shoot today! You should stop to see me Kurokocchi!" Kise squelled.

"Sorry I can't. I have stuff to do today." Kuroko answered.

"Awww! But why?" Kise whinned.

Aomine reached over and smacked him on the head. "Would you quit your whinning." He said irritated.

"Oww Aho-mine." Kise whined.

"Would you two shut up." Akashi commanded.

Both shut up and went back to eating. The rest of breakfast was quiet and peaceful. When they finished everyone helped Kuroko with the dishes, they then went to go get ready for their day.

**Time skip and location change**

Kuroko was walking through the isles of the store picking out what he needed.

He was grabbing the last iteam when he bumped into someone, causing them both to drop what they had picked off the rack.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kuroko apologized, looking up to the person he bumped into.

...To Be Continued...

This chapter seems short to me. What did you all think? How was the lemon? And do you think you can guess who Kuroko bumped into. So give me your opinion and review. Also for the poll on "Weather Kagami should become one of kuroko's lovers" if you reviewed that he should or should'nt I will be taking those into account, But please do vote on the poll itself.


	4. Chapter 4

Love So Sweet

Thank you for those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I really appreciate it. And sorry the update is so late. I'm gonna try to update any chance I get.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, nor its characters. All rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Kuroko Tetsuya has six lovers, each unique in their own way. But the two things his lovers have in common is himself and they are vampires. They all love and want to protect one human named Kuroko Tetsuya.

_"Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

Give me your opinion so read and review.

Chapter 4

"Oh I'm sorry," Kuroko said, looking up. He came face to face with some extremely thick eyebrows. He kept his usual blank face even though he was chuckling on the inside. _"Boy he makes Kagami-kun's eyebrows look normal," _Kuroko thought.

"No problem," the man said, picking up both his and Kuroko's cans of peas. He handed them back to Kuroko. "Wow. You planning to feed an army or somethin'?" He chuckled and pointed at Kuroko's practically overflowing shopping cart.

Kuroko stared at him for a second before replying. "No. I just don't want to have to come back for a while."

"I see. I'm Makoto Hanamiya by the way. And you are?"

"Tetsuya Kuroko. Nice to meet you, Hanamiya-kun." Kuroko said with a straight face, before turning to walk away.

"Wait! Is that it? If you're gonna leave then at least let me get your number," Hanamiya insisted.

"I'm sorry but I'm already in a relationship," Kuroko said apologetically.

"Kind of had a feeling, but we can still hang out sometime, right?"

"Sure." They exchanged numbers and went on with their shopping.

xxXLovesosweetXxx

Kuroko had arrived home and put everything where it belonged. After a while he decided to see who was home, walking upstairs. He noticed every room was empty until he got to Midorima's study. Kuroko opened the door to see his tsundere of a lover sitting at his desk, finishing paperwork.

"Midorima-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't know you had today off."

"Yes, well . . . I decided that today would be a good day to finish my paperwork," Midorima said nonchalantly.

"Oh." But then an idea popped into Kuroko's head. "Midorima-kun, are you hungry?" He was already well aware of how his lover would reply.

Midorima looked over at Kuroko, subconsciously licking his lips. "No. Not particularly." He turned his head away, but in reality he wanted to plunge his fangs into Kuroko's neck and suck him dry.

Kuroko was smirking on the inside, knowing exactly what Midorima wanted.

"Midorima-kun you surely must be hungry. You haven't really drunk any of my blood lately. Just take some." He sat on Midorima's lap, tilting his head to the side to give Midorima some space.

Midorima started to nibble on his shoulder before he bit Kuroko, sucking. As Midorima fed Kuroko's hands traveled down Midorima's well toned chest, landing on his stomach. They stayed there, and soon Kuroko was moaning and grinding his ass down on Midorima's swollen cock, causing Midorima to groan, sucking harder. After ten minutes of moans, groans, and panting, Midorima pulled back, licking his lips. Then he pulled Kuroko in for a kiss. Tongues clashed and moans were exchanged. Midorima stood up, holding Kuroko by his ass, while he slowly lowered Kuroko on his desk. He pushed him down, pulling his lips away, taking Kuroko's shirt off and bringing his lips down to suck on the pert nipples. Kuroko leaned back onto his right hand while his left held Midorima by the hair. After Midorima played with the first nipple, deeming the swollen nub having enough attention, he switched to the other one. Kuroko moaned unabashedly, feeling like he could come just from this alone. Midorima removed his mouth from Kuroko's nipple after hearing an extra needy moan. A trail of saliva connected them.

"Midorima-kun, please . . . I want you right now," Kuroko said lustfully.

"Fine, but if this hurts it's not my fault." Midorima said, voice quivering with a serious hint of lust.

Midorima undid his pants, pulling them to fall down just enough so they would flutter to the ground on their own. He leaned forward, hovering over Kuroko, lifting Kuroko's leg over his left shoulder. He placed his right hand on the desk, bracing himself, and pushed into Kuroko's tight heat.

"Honestly I don't know how he stays so tight," Midorima thought, pushing further in. He Stopped when his dick was halfway in. "Shit."

"Ah! M-Midorima . . . kun."

Midorima waited just in case Kuroko may have experienced any discomfort or pain. But that was proven otherwise when Kuroko practically whined, "Move!" That was all it took for Midorima to instantly shove himself all the way into Kuroko, barely waiting to pull out, leaving only the head of his dick in. He then rammed back into Kuroko.

"Ahhh!" Kuroko screamed, feeling a strange, but familiar, euphoric sense washing over him.

"Mmmmm! Kuroko!" Midorima moaned . "So tight . . . I love you, Tetsuya."

Midorima's thrusts picked up in speed as he felt his end nearing.

"Ahh! I l-l-love y-you too Shintaro-kun!" Kuroko shouted when he came on his and Midorima's chests, some splatter falling onto the desk.

"Shit! Tetsuya!" Midorima came not too soon after, his hips jutting forward in a last act of dominance over the boy. Then, slowly, Midorima stepped away from the desk, pulling out of Kuroko in the process.

Kuroko was beginning to fall asleep on the desk when Midorima decided to take him to his room.

Midorima heard some incoherent mumbling, the feeling of soft hairs trickling his chest. He smiled, glancing down at his sleeping phantom, chuckling softly.

_"Kuroko is cute in his sleep." _Midorima was now in his room placing Kuroko under the covers of his bed. He went to the other side and joined Kuroko, slowly drifting off into the abysmal world of sleep.

xxXLovesosweetXxx

Kuroko woke up, looking around dazed. He then remembered where he was, and contrarily to his usual stoic expression, he blushed slightly remembering the amazing sex he and Midorima had earlier that day. He remembered looking to see which of his lovers were home when he found Midorima, and things had gotten heated from there . . . That reminded him—the rest of his lovers would be home soon, and they would probably be hungry. So he got up, butt naked, to retrieve his clothes from Midorima's office, dressing himself and walking down the stairs to prepare dinner. Just as he stepped on the last step everyone else walked in the door as if they had planned it.

"Oh! Kurokocchi! I missed you so much!" Kise said with an animated river of tears running down his face while rubbing his cheek on Kuroko's.

"You've only been gone for a few hours Kise-kun," Kuroko said, pushing at Kise's chest, attempting to pry him off.

"Kise, you moron, let him go," Aomine whacked Kise upside the head. "Yo Tetsu," Aomine addressed, kissing Kuroko on the cheek.

"Kuro-chin, would you like to help me cook dinner?" Murasakibara offered, kissing Kuroko's other cheek.

"Yes thank you Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko said, grateful for his kind offer.

"Tetsu-kun! I missed not seeing your handsome face," Momoi cried, doing nearly the same thing as Kise. Kuroko wondered if they were somehow twins.

"You haven't been gone for more than twelve hours, Momoi-chan," Kuroko said prying Momoi off him as he did so.

Then Akashi, never one to be outdone, walked up to Kuroko and kissed the crown of his forehead. "Tetsuya, how was your day?"

Kuroko smiled softly. "It was good. How was your day?" They all exchanged stories of how their day went, after which everyone but he and Murasakibara went to their bathrooms to get ready for dinner. While he and Murasakibara walked into the kitchen, discussing what they could make for dinner, everyone gushed in twenty minutes later, completely clean. They were in their usual spots in their pajamas, Midorima having joined them not too long ago. Dinner went smoothly as it usually did.

After dinner Akashi went to his office, but not before discreetly requesting that everyone except Kuroko meet him there. They each left after helping Kuroko wash the dishes, and Kuroko went to take a bath and get ready for bed.

"Good, everyone's here," Akashi said. "I called you up here to remind you to be vigilant and look out for Haizaki. Also, if any of you notice something suspicious, report it to me immediately. Understood?"

They all answered in unison. "Yes."

Just as everyone was about to disperse Midorima spoke up.

"Wait. Today I noticed something odd. Kuroko he . . . he had an odd smell on him, a person. This is the first time I've smelled it though." Midorima said narrowing his eyes. The rest of the Generation of Miracles exchanged worried glances.

Akashi regarded him calmly, though his Emperor's Eye was shining with an intensity barely outdone by the sun. "Thank you Shintaro. Keep an eye out, and if you smell it again, then we will have to track this person and see who he is." He turned to the others. "That is it. You all may leave."

And with that they all left and retired to their rooms. Midorima joined Kuroko under the covers once again and fell asleep.

End of chapter 4

Ok I wanted to thank my beta Alyssa James because she did an amazing job. What did you all think? Please review; I enjoy reading what everyone thinks. Also, I'm thinking of doing two alternate endings, one with Kagami as a lover and one where he's not. They would be separate though. And sorry if it's short; I was behind on my writing and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible.


End file.
